There have hitherto been proposed various examples of the reaction of a catalyst containing palladium as active species, and it is reported that a catalyst comprising a palladium-containing perovskite-type composite oxide is highly active as a catalyst for Suzuki Cross-Couplings, and that also the catalyst can be recovered and reused after the completion of the reaction. In Suzuki Cross-Couplings, isopropyl alcohol/water is used as a reaction solvent (see the following Non Patent Document 1). Non Patent Document 1: Martin D. Smith et al., Chemical Communications. pp. 2652-2653, 7 Nov., 2003